


Comes to a close

by Berriekinq



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berriekinq/pseuds/Berriekinq
Summary: Technoblade doesn't realize the severity of what happened to Tommy.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	Comes to a close

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I'm not very good at writing but I couldn't get this out of my head. Brotherly love.

Techno’s talking his plans out to Tommy, having brought him onto his side. As time goes on though, he notices Tommy has been replying less and less.   
And then not at all. He’s been lent over a chest.    
_ I’m not going to play games with him like Dream and the others. I’m not going to walk on eggshells around Theseus. _   
“Tommy if we’re gonna do this you need to listen to me. You can’t just avoid doing the things you don’t like if you want your discs back.”   
  
But when Tommy turns around, face clammy and crying, Techno realizes his mistake.   
_ He’s not just Theseus. He’s a child. A child who’s been hurt over and over, who’s just been freed of manipulation by the man who isolated him in the first place. _ _   
_   
And before he knows it he has scarily fragile arms wrapped around him and a head tucked into his chest.    
“I thought he was my friend,” escapes Tommy in a whimper. “I thought he cared.”   
  
A deep, forlorn sigh falls from Techno’s lips as he holds Tommy in his arms.   
“I know, Tommy.”    
And as soon as the crying started, it stopped with Tommy’s knees giving out from under him.   
“Tommy?”   
His head is covered in sweat and burning hot. So Techno gets to work.   
  
Soon enough, Tommy is in his bed. Wet cloth laid on his head and a cape wrapped tightly around him.    
_ Dream… What did you do to him?  _ _   
_ Techno wasn’t going to let Dream near him again.  __   
  



End file.
